The UDA compendium delineates the changes in the epidemiology, health economic impact, and practice patterns for the diseases currently included within the scope of practice of the specialty of urology, analyzed retrospectively over a ten-year period. The UDA compendium consists of data tables annotated in chapters that amplify the data analyses. The third phase of the UDA began in 2012. The compendium will be updated on a yearly basis, focusing on specific areas each year. Also the third UDA will continue to conduct outcomes analyses with an emphasis on involving young investigators.